


Amor Vincit Omnia

by wobblyangel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Build, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death, at least i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wobblyangel/pseuds/wobblyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love conquers all things.<br/>So Bruce dies, Clark is very much broken about it. Bruce comes back and Clark has disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my OTP of all time, so I have many ideas floatin in the brain right now. I want to write one of those 100,000 word fics, hopefully it'll be this one?  
> Hope you like it!

Clark had just finished the article he had been working on, when he noticed something strange. He looked around, he could hear Lois and Jimmy talking, and everything else, but there was something not right. Behind the usual cacophony of voices, there was something missing.

Alarm bells went off in his head, so he left the Daily Planet and changed out of his clothing. He flew to Smallville, where his parents were alive and well. Next stop was Gotham.

He felt almost ridiculous coming to the cave to check on Batman, if anyone was in trouble it wasn’t going to be him. He had to make sure though.

Any excuse as to why he was there was lost on his tongue when only silence met him. There was no one here, he heard voices coming from the manor and flew there, finding Bruce’s family huddled together. Grief stricken faces looked back at him.

Jason was the first to speak, “You! What are you doing here?! Too little, too late.”

“Jason!” Dick yelled.

“Clark, I don’t know how— how to.”

“What it is it, Dick?”

Dick couldn’t look him in the eyes, “He’s gone.”

Everyone had their own version of the story to tell but all he heard was Joker, it was Joker. And all he could see was red.

He could hear Dick’s distant voice as he flew out of the house, “You need to calm down.”

Clark shut his eyes and didn’t open them until he was in space. Landing on Mars, he lost all control and pure rage ran through him. The need to destroy something, kill something was overpowering. He punched the ground, used his laser vision, until he exhausted himself. He tried taking deep breaths but all that came out were sobs.

Bruce’s heartbeat was the sound that had gone missing. A heart whose distinct pattern he had memorized, whose sound had become like a melody to him. Clark could no longer hear it.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

Bruce dreams, like most people do, but since he’s lost his memory, they’ve also given him insight into his life.

Sometimes he dreams of bats and a maniacal laughter that puts him in a cold sweat.

There’s also a recurring dream in which he’s gliding through the air and someone catches him. Strong arms envelop him and he feels a bit annoyed but then he sees the man’s eyes. Eyes that are bright and as beautiful as the stars that dot the night sky. Then the dream suddenly ends.  

Who was this man? And why did he dream of him?

Next time he went to sleep, he was going in with a plan.

* * *

 

He could hear the waves crashing against the rocks and feel the sand beneath his feet. The sky was filled with clouds and the air smelled of petrichor. This is the kind of day that Bruce would have enjoyed. Clark sat beside a rock and let the scenery wash over him.

He sensed someone sit beside him and he couldn’t look at him. Bruce had been invading his dreams recently.

“Who are you?”

Clark jumped, Dream Bruce had never spoken before.

“I’m Clark,” was his automatic response.

“Why are you in my dreams?”

“This is my dream.”

“No, this is my dream.”

Even in a dream they were still arguing.

“See.” The landscape suddenly changed and they were both standing in the library of Wayne Manor.

Bruce’s triumphant face looked back at him and Clark had missed that smile so much.

“Let me try.”

The landscape changed again, to his hometown of Smallville. Rows and rows of corn dotted the land, he had always wanted to show Bruce his childhood home.

“A farm?”

“This is where I grew up.”

“So this is our dream.”

Clark shook his head, “You’re dead, this is all happening in my head.”

“What are you talking about? I’m alive.”

“Don’t do that to me,” Clark said, clutching his head.

The landscape began to whir and crumble and they began to drift apart. Bruce found himself back in his bedroom but this time he had a name and he was going to find Clark.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might be some more dreams in the future, and I'm formulating some sort of outline in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason had just come back from patrol when he noticed the light coming from Bruce’s bedroom. He zipped up his jacket, he didn’t want Bruce to see the red bat peeking underneath. The door was slightly ajar, so he stepped in. If it had been the other Bruce, he would have kept walking down the hall.

The bed was empty, so he checked the balcony.

“Knock, knock.”

“Son, come in,” Bruce said.

His face burned, he was never going to get used to that. He couldn’t help but look at Bruce, he was shirtless and his scars were visible in the moonlight. It had been a long time since he had seen Bruce like this, exposed and vulnerable.

He couldn’t help but reach out, his fingers tracing a long jagged scar on his back that he had never seen before.

Bruce shivered in response.

“Do they hurt?”

“Sometimes.”

Bruce’s sacrifice was sketched across his skin, Gotham didn’t deserve him. Jason moved away and leaned on the railing, copying Bruce’s stance. It would do no good to get angry.

“Late night.”

That was Bruce's worried voice.

“Just went out for a drive.”

“How are you dealing with all of this?”

“I’m fine, I should be asking you that.

“I wouldn’t have been able to make it this far without you and the rest of the family.”

“I know that,” Jason said, smiling.

Next thing he knew, Bruce’s strong arms wrapped around him and Jason let his head drop on Bruce’s shoulders.

He had missed his father.

* * *

_The Kryptonian torments itself going through memories of once was. Fickle shadows of what never will be again. Its mental anguish has been like a beacon._

Dream simply waits until he is noticed.

The Kryptonian finally turns around. Dream remembers those starry eyes, even after all this time.

Clark sees a mysterious figure shrouded in a billowing black cloak. His skin is pale, and his eyes are like black holes with one twinkling star shining in each of them.

“Have we met before?”

_He does not remember._

_"I am Dream. What is your name?"_

“Clark.”

_"That is not your name."_

“Technically, it’s Kal-El.”

_"You have been here for some time."_

“Have I?”

_His mind is becoming attached to this world he has created. Dream takes a look at the memories passing by him and notices a bat like figure appearing quite often._

_"Who is this human?"_

“Bruce. He was a friend, he’s dead now.”

_"You are incorrect."_

The ground shakes beneath them.

“That’s what Dream Bruce said too. But I can’t hear his heartbeat anymore.”

_"He is alive."_

Dream moves farther away, as Clark comes closer, “I don’t believe you.”

_"My sister has not taken him."_

"Your sister?"

_"Death."_

Kal’s eyes shimmered, “Can you take me to him?”

_"You need to stop dreaming and then you will find him."_

“I can’t. I’ve tried.”

_"That is strange."_

“Will you help me?”

_"Yes, old friend, I will help, if I can."_

Dream disappears as quickly as he appeared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I might have added a new character :) It's Dream, he' a character in Neil Gaiman's The Sandman, I highly recommend it. I'm only just beginning to read it and the storytelling is beyond anything I've ever read.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to rise and Bruce was getting nowhere into his investigation of Clark. He took off his glasses to rub at his eyes and a song began to play on the radio that caught his attention.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream_

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen_

_Give him two lips like roses and clover_

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over Sandman, I'm so alone_  

_Don't have nobody to call my own_  

_Please turn on your magic beam_

The sound of the doorbell made him groan and he quickly got up, not wanting to wake up the others. A pale man stood before him when he opened the door, _"Bruce Wayne."_

“Yes.”

_"May I come in?"_

“What is this about?”

_"Kal."_

Bruce’s confusion must have been clear because the man spoke again. " _You know him as Clark."_

Bruce motioned for him to come in, and led him to the library. “Please, sit down.” They sat in the armchairs facing each other.

“Who are you?”

_"Dream."_

The song that had been playing on the radio popped up in his head.

“The Sandman.”

_"A name I do not care for, but that is me."_

“Why are you here?”

_"Kal is trapped in my realm, and he is unable to wake up. We must find him and try to wake him."_

As Dream elegantly glided from the armchair, Jason came in the room.

“Good morning, I—”

Jason had stopped in the middle of the room and was looking at Dream, almost in awe. Well, they were both now looking at each other and Bruce definitely did not have time for this.

“Jason,” he said, getting up.

“Hi,” Jason said, quietly.

_"Hello,"_ Dream said in response.

Jason came closer and was attempted to touch but didn’t.

“I’m Jason.”

_"I am Dream."_

Bruce interrupted again, “Jason, I have to go, Clark is in trouble.”

Jason’s attention finally moved towards him, “How do you know Clark?”

“It’s a long story but he’s in trouble and I have to go.”

“Woah Bruce that doesn’t sound like a great idea, besides, Clark can take care of himself.”

“He needs our help.”

“Ok, I’ll go with you.”

“Son, this might be dangerous.”

“That’s why I’m coming with you.” In the few weeks Bruce had known Jason, he knew there was no winning an argument with him.

_"Let us go,"_ said Dream

“Not before I tell Alfred where we’re going,” and with that Bruce left the room.

 

Jason was left alone with Dream and he knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. He had seen many things in his lifetime, he had even come back from the dead, but this was something else. Dream was breathtaking, and stunningly inhuman, but that was not going to stop him from asking questions.

“What sort of trouble is Clark in?”

_"He is trapped in my realm."_

“Your realm, what the hell does that even mean. Bruce lost his memory, you can’t ask him to help you.”

_"You love him."_

“What, that is—no—I mean, that’s not the point. He’s not the old Bruce, he has no training, no skills. Nothing! Do you understand?”

_"I can give him back his memory if he likes."_

A silence ensued and Jason knew Bruce was standing behind him.

“You can give me back my memory,” Bruce said.

_"Yes, would you like me to?"_

Bruce’s didn’t need to think about his answer. He needed his identity back, he needed his life back. “Do it.”

“You won’t be able to go back from this,” said Jason.

“I know.” Dream nodded and Bruce fell on the floor, clutching his head.

“Bruce!” Jason yelled and knelt on the floor, he could see how the memories were affecting Bruce. He was reliving everything that had ever happened to him, his parent's death, and even his own death. He suddenly wished he could take it all away. Some minutes passed before Bruce finally let go of his head and looked up and said his name in that gruff, almost Batman voice.

“Jason.”  

“You’re back,” said Jason, in a whisper. “I am,” and Bruce swiftly got up from the floor and looked down at him. Jason felt like a child all over again and then Bruce gave him his hand. He knew the gesture for what it was, a show of gratitude, so he took it.

“Thanks for being there.”

“No problem, old man.” The comment made Bruce laugh, and Jason smiled.

They didn’t notice Dream wrapping his cloak around them until they were surrounded by darkness. Jason couldn’t see a single thing but he felt Bruce give his arm a gentle squeeze. The darkness was soon replaced by a blinding light and they found themselves in The Fortress of Solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally stole the song idea from the comics, Dream comes to visit Constantine but before that he keeps on hearing songs that have to do with Dream and dreams. Totally updating this on Thanksgiving, you're welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jason immediately noticed something was wrong, he didn’t feel cold. He looked around and everything flickered, like a bad TV signal. “What the actual fuck?”

Dream tentatively reached a hand out to touch the wall and it only flickered even more. _"Interesting."_

“There’s no time, let’s go,” Bruce said, already heading out the door. Jason followed Bruce out and he expected to see the harsh landscape of the artic, but suddenly they were on a dirt road, surrounded by corn fields.

“Where are we?”

“Kansas,” answered Bruce.

_"We must follow the road,"_  said Dream.

Dream’s billowing cloak brushed against his arm and he felt goosebumps trail up his skin. Kansas didn't flicker like the Fortress, it felt different. The laughter of a boy echoed in the wind and they began to follow the voice. It led them up a grassy hill where Bruce could see a boy swinging in the air, red cape flapping behind him. He felt an ache in his chest at the sight.

When the boy saw them, he leapt out of the swing and flew at Bruce. “Bruce!

The boy hugged Bruce’s legs tightly, “I knew you were alive.”

“I’m very much alive, Clark.”

“Old Clark wouldn’t believe me but I knew it.”

“Old Clark?”

The boy let go of Bruce and turned to Jason with those sharp eyes that Jason recognized all too well. The kid was actually kina adorable.

“Do you know where the other Clark is?”

“He likes to go into the city sometimes.”

As he spoke, Clark finally noticed Dream, and came closer to him. The stars in Dream’s eyes were twinkling and Clark was the first to speak. “It’s been so long.”

Dream bent down to Clark’s level. In any form that Clark took, Dream would always be fond of him.  

_"I did not know you were alive in this form."_

“Yes I didn’t remember much, but being here in this world has helped me to remember.”

“How do you two know each other?”

“That story is for another time Bruce, it was great seeing you three again, good luck.”

His image flickered as he waved goodbye.

They began to walk again and the path split into two. In one path stood a city with steel skyscrapers and on the other, a city bathed in darkness. Having stopped at a crossroads, Jason thought it best not to choose the path that looked straight out of a horror movie.

“Jason, does that look like Gotham to you?”

“What? No…. I mean, a little I guess. I don’t really see it but if that’s Gotham then the other one must be Metropolis.”

Bruce began to walk towards the city that resembled Gotham. “Bruce, wait, wouldn’t he be in Metropolis?”

“I don’t think so,” Bruce said. He’ll be looking for me in Gotham, thought Bruce.

_"I think he's right,"_ commented Dream, who had been silent throughout their conversation.

“Fine.”

The three moved on, a now concrete path led the way to Gotham. Bruce had never seen the streets of Gotham empty before, it was eerie. The sounds of their footsteps echoed and it seemed like they were the last people on Earth.

After some blocks they came upon a nondescript building that Bruce recognized, it was the last conversation he had with Clark.

_They had been standing on the rooftop, red and black capes flowing together._

“So, my mom is having a little get together at the farm and well I was wondering if you’d like to come.”

Bruce smiled, he could tell Clark was holding his breath waiting for his response.

“Okay.”

“Great! Mom wanted to meet you and...."

He was snapped out of his memory by Jason's voice.

“I don’t see anything,” Jason said looking up.

By the time he looked back down, Bruce was gone. Jason was about to follow him when Dream said, “He must do this alone.”

Bruce took the stairs up to the roof and swung the door open. A man stood right on the edge of the roof, looking up at the city. Bruce carefully walked towards him and stood on the edge with him. The lights of the buildings shone brightly and Gotham almost sparkled.

“I never understood your love for this city.”

Bruce smiled, “It’s home.”

Clark turned to look at him, “I miss you so much it hurts.”

“I’ve missed you too, but now I’ve found you and we can get out of here.”

Clark shook his head, “You’re not real.”

“Everything you see here isn’t real except us.”

Bruce took Clark’s hand and put it to his chest. “Do you feel it beating? Can you hear my heart?”

Clark put his head on Bruce’s chest, “I can hear it….. It’s beating fast.”

“I know.”

Clark looked up, their hands still clutching to one another, both afraid of the other disappearing.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

Bruce leapt off the building with Clark beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce and Clark woke up on the lush carpet that could only belong in Wayne Manor. Bruce knew they had made it out of the dream world. “Bruce.” Clark immediately gathered him in his arms.

After some time Clark let go and breathed in the sight of a perfectly alive Bruce Wayne. The same dark hair, the same radiant eyes. Clark couldn’t help but reach out a hand to touch Bruce's face. They both leaned forward, their lips tenderly touching. They parted when they had to catch their breaths. “Incredible.”

Bruce nodded, his mind, a muddle.

Clark laughed putting his head on Bruce’s shoulder. They missed the incoming footsteps headed their way.

“Thanks for leaving us in Clark’s crazy dream world guys.”

"Anytime, son."

“I’m glad you made it out,” Dream said, leaving the room.

They got up from the floor and Clark went after Dream.

He sped to the front door and caught up to him.

“Oneiros.”                                                                                                                                                                                              

Dream turned around.

“How are you, old friend,” Clark asked.

_"I'm well."_

“Thank you for helping me get me out.”

Dream nodded.

“This other life that I lived, I remember bits and pieces, you were there."

_"I remember everything."_

Clark moved closer. “You’re as beautiful as ever.”

" _As are you."_

He managed a smile out of Dream. _"Now, my appearance is whatever people want to see. No one truly sees me."_

Dream’s sadness was palpable and Clark’s hand drifted to Dream’s face. “I still see the light in you, the night sky in your eyes, the galaxies etched across your skin.”

Dream looked away and Clark let his hand fall away.

_"I'm glad you are alive Kal."_

“Will you come and visit me?”

_"I do not enjoy Earth as I once did."_

“Your realm then.”

_"Perhaps."_

Dream shimmered out of existence and left Clark.

 

* * *

 

Days later, Jason plucked up the courage to talk to Clark. It was a Saturday morning and everyone was at the breakfast table. He drank in the scene before anyone noticed his presence. Bruce was laughing at something that Clark had said, and it was all disgustingly domestic and Bruce deserved every second of it.

He cleared his throat, “Clark, can I talk to you?”

“Sure,” Clark said, getting up. Jason led the way out and he could already hear Damian’s voice, “shit is about to go down.”

He led him to the living room, “I’m sorry about what I said, when you came to the house when Bruce – when he di—” He couldn’t say it, he couldn’t say that Bruce had died.

“Jason, it’s fine, I understand. We were all upset.”

Jason shook his head, “No, I know you can’t be everywhere all the time and I’m sorry.” His voice trembled, wow he was actually going to break down in front of Superman.

“Come here.”

Clark brought in Jason for a tight hug. “Everything is fine now, and if you ever need anything I’m here for you.”

“Thank you, Clark.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, life caught up to me, so much so I havn't even seen Dawn of Justice yet. But I managed to finish this thing and I'm glad for all your comments and kudos.


End file.
